


Mackenzie (Welcome To Star Army)

by FanficNinja



Series: W.A.T.O. Universe [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Mackenzies first day at Star Army doesn't go as well as she hoped. She expected that though, coming from her own experiences...Things can never be easy, can they?





	

Mackenzie smiled as she waved goodbye to her friend DoubleO2, walking onto the airship before her as she held a suitcase. "Bye hun" Mackenzie beamed. "Hope y'all are not lost without me" She winked.

He snorted. "We'll be fine" DoubleO2 grinned. "Whats the worst that can happen? We haven't had any sign of enemy soldiers in the last two months" He was overjoyed. "And i doubt thats going to change anytime soon. I'm even allowing one of our soldiers to sleep through his post. Not that he wouldn't do that if i had denied him that anyways..." He added. "Well, the teams going to miss you. Especially me" He smiled weakly. She did the same to him. "Now, enjoy your promotion. We're going to start ordering in new supplies, alright?" She nodded. "Don't forget us!"

"I won't! Bye! Remember to send me a letter sometime!" She reminded, as the door to the airship closed; the ship now flying away from the colony. Mackenzie took a seat down. The pilot turned towards her.

"So um, Ms. Caboose, you've gotten a new job... congratulations! Are you scared?" He questioned.

Mackenzie shook her head. "Not really. More like excited hun" Her eyes drifted to the window. "It'll be nice to be in a real battle and not just overseeing an apparent doomed colony for once" She sighed. "Got to say, i was pleasantly surprised with that one though. Nice people for the most part and nice food. I might visit it again sometime" She smirked, pulling a bottle of wine from out of her suitcase. She took a sip. "I don't get why Butch though keeps ask'n me to check up on them to be honest. Theres no signs of enemies anywhere. I think they'll be fine..." She commented. "Hes as worried as a hamster in bee season, let me tell ya!"

"Right" The pilot stayed silent for a while. "Hey, um, if you don't mind me asking you this... why do you keep accepting every offer? Even the bad ones. Are you looking for something?" He asked. Mackenzie sighed. "Or maybe, someone?"

"I'd rather not answer that" She replied flatly.

"Ah. I see" The pilot said, nervous as to what to say next. "Either way, are you sure about this? Remember, you are the personal helper of Butch Flowers! Do you really want to give that up for the star army? A place with low scores and bad soldiers?" Mackenzie nodded. "Okay... its your life. If it was up to me though? I'd never leave. The pay would've been really good" The pilot remarked.

"Well, i don't mind" Mackenzie shrugged. "I wasn't in it for the money anyway" She told. The pilot stared at her with disbelief. "Besides, despite changing my job i'll still keep in touch with Butch. He's a nice fellow. If not a little creepy..." She chuckled. "So hun" Mackenzie began taking a massive swig of wine. "How's this whole... pilot job?"

"Its alright" The pilot replied frowning. "Kind of boring. I want something more interesting to do honestly"

"Heh" Mackenzie smiled. "If ya want, i can put in a good word to Butch about ya" The pilot seemed to perk up at that. "Help ya get a job with him"

"Really?" He blinked. Mackenzie gave him a thumbs up. "Um, wow. Thank you?"

"No problem" She stated. "Not like i'm coming back anyways"

They sat in silence for a while before the pilot spoke up. "So, uh, we're here!" He awkwardly announced.

Mackenzie nodded and put away her wine bottle, now staring out the window. The plane landed. Mackenzie grabbed her suitcase once more and got up, beginning to walk out. She stopped just outside the door, looking over at the pilot. "Anything i need to know hun?" She asked.

"Nothing more then what you already do" The pilot answered. "Just some idiotic soldiers prepping to fight in the great war" He smiled weakly. Mackenzie returned the favor. "Now, i've gotta go. Catch you later, maybe?" He tilted his head to the side. Mackenzie nodded. "Heh..." His face turned a slight red before he nervously turned away.

Mackenzie laughed and waved goodbye, walking out the airship. The airships door closed behind her and began to fly away. She took a breath of fresh air. It was... nice. The post looked well-maintained and bumbling with soldiers. She stretched before making her way inside. Before she entered the door two soldiers pointed their guns at her. "State your name!" They ordered. "If thats... okay with you" One added, recieveing a glare from the other one.

"Mackenzie J. Caboose" She told, putting her hands on her hips. "New assistant sargent"

"Oh right!" One of them spoke (the same one that added the 'okay with you' line) and motioned for her to come in. "I'm Jakes. Please, let me show you to your quarters!" He said, walking further into the base. Mackenzie followed him.When she passed the other one who had stopped her he scoffed.

"So, you're the one replacing Assistant sargent Miller?" He asked. "Hmph..." He turned away. "Just know you'll never replace him bitch!" He said rudely. Mackenzie furrowed her brows at him.

"Gates!" The other one silenced. "Don't be rude! She just wants to help us!"

"Yeah right" Gates muttered.

The other one rolled his eyes. "C'mon m'am" He said, clearly annoyed. "Right this way" He told. Mackenzie followed him through the base. When they got out of ear-shot territory of Gates, Jakes sighed. "I'm sorry about him. He's been somehow even more grumpy recently!" Jakes stated. "I think its because, well-him and Miller were... kind of close" He informed. Mackenzie nodded in understanding. "Oh by the way, the sargent wants to see you tonight. Urgent" He notified. Mackenzie nodded again.

They made their way through the base, stopping at a steel door. Jakes opened it revealing a large room. "This ones mine hun? Its massive!" Mackenzie commented.

"Yeah!" Jakes saluted. "You're Mackenzie J. Caboose! Everyone across five galaxies knows about you. What you've done for this universe and all. You deserve the very best" He stated. They stood in silence for a while. "Hey... um, ms. Caboose?" Jakes spoke up. Mackenzie turned to look at him. "I was wondering... could i be your personal student?" He asked.

"What do you mean hun?" She took a step towards him.

Jake searched for his words. "Its just, i'm a terrible fighter! So i was wondering if you could maybe... teach me all you know!" He smiled brightly.

Mackenzie chuckled at that. His optimism reminded her of someone. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "No problem. Let me just check with Butch quickly and we'll get started" She informed.

His eyes lit up. "REALLY!?"

"Yeah hun" She smirked. "That is, if you can pack away all my stuff" She said, offering her suitcase. Jakes eyes it for a moment before taking it and getting started. Mackenzie knew she wouldn't be around forever. She needed someone to replace her and do her duties. Jakes seemed suitable if he'd get trained enough. "Bye hun!" She waved, walking out.

\---

Mackenzie made her way to the top of the base. It was snowing and quite cold, but she didn't mind. Mackenzie took out her radio. She pressed a button on it and a voice came on. " _Ah, Mackenzie! I was wondering when we'd have a nice chat once more_ " He chuckled.

"Its only been like three days hun" Mackenzie remarked.

" _But it felt like forever without you_ " He joked. " _You don't know how hard it is to find a replacement for you. Everyones trying their very best! But no-ones spoken to me yet as perfection_ " He pouted. Mackenzie shook her head in sweet disbelief at that.

"Thats actually why i called..." Mackenzie told. "The pilot that flew me over here? They seem foxy fitting for the job!" She stated.

" _Oh Mackenzie_ " He started, basically singing his words. " _Didn't you know them for just about five minutes?_ " He laughed.

"Yeah, but i can tell when someones just right hun" She answered firmly.

" _Okay then"_ He agreed. _"I'll see what i can do" A silence passed between them. "Um, Mackenzie, you do know you can always come back, right?"_ He said nervously. _"I don't mind if you want too_ "

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "I'll consider it hun" She scoffed.

" _Alright then_!" He laughed weakly, catching onto her slight annoyance. " _So, that pilot... i'll read up on him._.."

"Good" Mackenzie said, smiling again. "Hope ya like him!"

" _I like everyone_ " He answered firmly.

"Yeah, you do..." She sighed. "Bye Butch"

" _Bye Mackenzie!"_ He replied happily.

Mackenzie ended the radio call. "Mackenzie, right?" Mackenzie turned to see a young woman with red hair and blue eyes. "Nice to meet you, i'm the sargent of this post! Pleasure making your aqcuaintaince" She grinned.

"No problem at all" Mackenzie shrugged it off. "Just looking for some change"

"Well, coming here you'll get that" The sargent snorted. "I've just got the soldier roster you requested!" She said, revealing the papers tucked away in her pocket. Mackenzie collected them andread them rather fast. "Anything of note? I wouldn't' mind changing things for you. The best for the winner of the medal of honour!" She practically gushed over her.

Mackenzie sighed. "Heh, _nothing_ needs changing" She said, sounding disapointed. "Nothing at all"

"You sound... not so happy about that?" The sargent raised an eyebrow.

"Lets just say i was looking for someone" Mackenzie told.

Silence dawned. "Oh, i see" The sargent finally spoke. "Well, i hope you find them sometime soon"

"I will. I _know_ i will" She said confidently. The sargent smiled at her optimism before walking back into the base. Mackenzie watched her leave before turning on her radio once more, hoping to call Double02. When it finally answered, it was muffled and full of static. "Double02?" She waited for an answer. Nothing. "Huh" She was skeptical. Ending the call Mackenzie went to call Butch again. "Butch... Butch!"

" _Hmm, calling again so soon? I still think it hasn't been soon enough!_ " She could even hear him pout.

"Yeah um, hun" She sounded worried. "Can you check a colony for me... please? Numbers... five, zero, three? Snow outpost nine?" She requested.

" _No problem!_ " He stated. " _I'll send a crew in ten minutes!_ " He informed. " _Why_?"

"I just tried to make a call and its full of static and muffled words. I think their radio is broken" Mackenzie told. "They don't have any good technicians over there, too" She reminded. "Got to send someone in for that"

" _Ah! Well, we have a new red soldier whose a mechanic we're prepping up. But... better check it before we send him over. You can never be too carefu_ l" He added. Mackenzie nodded. " _See you later!_ " The transmission ended. Mackenzie took a breath if relief before sitting down. Before she had any time though to continue relaxing she recieved another call. She checked to see who it was. Malcolm Hargrove. Mackenzie wasn't in the mood to talk because she was tired so she let it go to messages.

[ _Dear Mackenzie J. Caboose,_

_We congratulate you on winning such a prestigious award. It did not go unwarranted, the UNSC can agree with that. We would like to notify you that the Purge has been reconstructed thanks to your blueprints and advice. You truly are a brilliant mind._

_The security systems you've put in place i must admit, are complex but efficient. The A.I. if we remember; had you implanted a certain list of attributes the true hero must have to use it? Brilliant. We tried many unqualified soldiers and none passed._

_You did well keeping it from the public aswell. Your idea to tell them we found nothing before leaving was very cunning. The newly formed citizens of Chorus have thankfully assumed our buildings are just intact alien fortresses._

_We thank you for your help and hope for the best in regards to your future, Malcome Hargrove]_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> That last bit may have shocked you.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :)


End file.
